


Ротанговый триптих

by Jomiz_Zils



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomiz_Zils/pseuds/Jomiz_Zils
Summary: Ментальное порно
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Пролог

Холодная льдистость люстры гаснет – медленно, как умирающая звезда.

Темнота театра – живая, урчащая, сытая одним уже только предвкушением, – одевает воздух запахами и звуками. Духи, вытертый бархат, скрип старинных кресел, чье-то торопливое сморкание напоследок; Майкрофт на секунду замирает, прикрыв глаза, и реальность распадается на фракталы.

Джим рядом, Джим дрожит, дробится, искрится сотней неостановимых, бешено сталкивающихся частиц – эта дикая, первобытная хаотичность сейчас так ощутима, что все мозгостволовые рефлексы тут же откликаются, льются по позвоночнику, требуя немедленно, немедленно, немедленно что-то сделать.

Занавес поднимается, и у Майкрофта поднимается член. Ощущение твердеющей плоти так естественно рядом с Джимом; Майкрофт знает, что тот был проституткой в юности, далекой, холодной, словно подернутой голубой дымкой; Майкрофт знает его досье наизусть: Джиму ничего не стоило отсосать кому угодно в старинном туалете университета с мраморными писсуарами – для него все это было лишь игрой; но сейчас как никогда остро Майкрофту становится ясно, отчего его все так желали, - вот из-за этого ощущения карнавального безумия, первозданного хаоса и хохочущей тьмы космоса, которая клубится в глазах психопата.

«Прикоснуться к хаосу» – остатками сознания отмечает Майкрофт, так остро теряясь, ошеломляясь всем существом, когда оргазм накрывает его перед самым концом первого акта.

Хаос так близок, хаос настоящий, хаос повсюду – на контрасте выверенных движений балерин, отточенности симфонического звучания оркестра – хаос смыкается до округлившегося на его члене рта Джима и поглощает Майкрофта.

Майкрофта больше нет.


	2. Огреха

Шерлок сидит, соединив кончики пальцев перед лицом, — сосредоточенность клубится вокруг него, словно марево трансцендентности. Кудри встрепаны, ботинки грязны — Майкрофт тут же ментально переносится в каникулы на Сицилии, куда они однажды ездили в детстве.

Маленький Шерлок бегал с палкой, изображая из себя горца, жаждущего кровной мести; Майкрофт — еще студент, чей ум пока только ощущал первые дуновения хаоса, — вдохновенно оглядывал горные пейзажи. Густые темные ели пунктирились на склонах, высокие сицилийские башни выглядывали из них, как ручки ротанговых тростей.

Трость мелькает в воздухе, и Майкрофт удивленно смотрит на того, кто сидит сейчас перед Шерлоком, — трансвеститообразное существо держит в одной руке трость, а в другой мнет гигантскую сумку, на которой вышита лиса, чей лик выражает презрение к всему сущему.

— Так вы мужчина или женщина? — нетерпеливо вопрошает Джон.

— Я… гермафродит, — отвечает посетитель, жеманно изгибаясь. — Но это не относится к делу.

Изгибающийся гермафродит… Майкрофт чувствует приступ тошноты и прикрывает глаза, фракталы реальности вновь распадаются под веками.

Майкрофт подозревает зеркала в заговоре, подкарауливает, искоса бросая бритвенный взгляд на заклубившуюся тьмой равнодушно- гладкую поверхность, желая подловить момент, когда чудовище зазевается и не успеет раствориться, переплавиться в респектабельную личину, в которой ни грана правды, конечно же. Майкрофт сойдет с ума, конечно же. Шерлок, так похожий на Джима, бредет в своем болоте, погружаясь в черноту, и ему не помочь. Как и раньше, но раньше Шерлок брел, а Джим был на него похожим, а теперь точки соединились заново, как соединяются косточки вишен, сброшенные со стола порывом ветра в бездну выхолощенной обыденности.

Член Майкрофта обретает плоть, беспокойно поднимая голову, как пьяная рептилия, выныривающая из метафизической Марианской впадины. Холодные пальцы Джима смыкаются у самого корня и начинают движение. Майкрофт перетекает в плотское, твердеет, обретает форму, но теряет смысл. Смысл — в заалевших губах Джима с наползающей на них бритвенной улыбкой, устремленной в истерику, смысл — в черных провалах его глаз, за которыми клубится взрывными фракталами губительная черная звезда, выжигающая галактики его мозговых клеток, панически цепляющихся друг друга нервными окончаниями, леденеющими от вакуумного одиночества и ужаса неотвратимой гибели.

**Интродукция №1** _Да, это сложно. Сложно воспринимать неплоский, нешаблонный текст, в котором главное действие происходят в душах персонажей, в их разумах, считывающих друг друга с точностью соулмейтов, да простится мне это слово, заимствованное из массовой культуры, из которой, клянусь, я больше не возьму ничего, разве только для шутки, подчеркивающей, насколько низка и примитивна эта массовая культура. Не ждите примитивного от этого текста — хэппи-энда, в котором персонажи станут умиленно лепетать и поливать друг друга сахарным сиропом с кремовыми розочками. Разумеется, такого не будет. Если только сами персонажи не решат, что им именно это нужно — сахарный сироп и кремовые розочки. Потому что вы сами знаете, как это бывает. И они оба, и Майкрофт, и Джим осознанно украсят цукатами свои бездны, спасение от которые лишь в слиянии их, исцеление — во взаимном исцелении, в крутом сексе, в конце концов. Может быть, кому-то покажется, что секса слишком много. Но разве может быть слишком много секса? Разве может?_

— Я люблю тебя!

— Ты не знаешь, что это такое!

— И что?

— Иди на хуй.

Эвр соединяет точки, миллиарды точек, отражаясь в стеклянном мареве бледного лица, почти как настоящая девочка, но дробясь исподволь, мглистым варевом выплескивая брызги сущности, чуждой всему, кроме него самого — сестра. Майкрофт беззвучно шевелит губами, повторяя ее имя, насколько это позволяет член Джима, тычущийся в его гланды прямо сейчас. Плоть замкнулась на плоть, они заперты в капсуле пространства, наполненной жаром тел, запахом пота, секса, любви, смерти и немножко фекалий со шлейфом сандала, слез и цикламенов.


	3. cras cinis es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы остылает к латинскому выражению "Hodie rex, cras cinis es" – "Сегодня царь, а завтра прах".

— Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал!

Переплетение клетки истерически мечется, распадаясь цыпляче-золотым и крокодилово-зеленым прерафаэлитским безумием красок.

— Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал!

Майкрофт обходит лужу крови на дубовом паркете, частично впитанную дорогим персидским ковром с густым ворсом. Тело лежит, неестественно прогнувшись в спине, подобно рукояти ротанговой трости, — без всякого сомнения, его изогнули. Рядом первый том из собрания сочинений Оскара Уайлда щерится раскрытыми желтыми страницами, словно прокуренным ртом.

Страница 69, — автоматически отмечает Майкрофт, но не хочет прикрывать глаза, не хочет уходить в манящее впереди зарево тягучего хаоса, где уже начинает приподнимать голову член.

Глаза Шерлока — сияние льдисто-голубой стали; сталь режет лезвиями спертый воздух, в котором удушливый привкус крови мешается с такими уютными, такими далекими от психопатии вещами — ароматом хорошего кофе, запахом старых книг, сытым теплом дома. Майкрофт все-таки прикрывает глаза, но реальность не распадается, реальность рисует Джима домашнего — обнаженного, податливо открытого, пожарно-сиренно воющего округлившимся в страсти ртом.

— Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал!

Резкость крика выбивает сознание; Майкрофт выныривает из привычно накатывающего марева тьмы, снова открывает глаза — Джон стоит возле клетки с попугаем, рукой в перчатке едва касаясь прутьев.

— Попугай… Ну конечно! — восклицает Шерлок, присаживаясь на корточки возле изогнутого тела.

Запрокинутое лицо мертво смотрит в потолок, словно навсегда поглощено и заворожено дыханием невидимого космоса. Тот самый гермафродит; Майкрофт оглядывает неумело нанесенный макияж, накрашенные ногти, домашний фартук с вышитой лисой на груди. Что-то точно такое же — ну конечно! Вышитая лиса смотрит с подушки-думки на диване.

— Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал! Фрактал!

Попугай перестает истерически вскрикивать и теперь жадно пьет — Джон залил воды в его пустую поилку. Джон — единственный критерий нормальности в распадающемся на частицы мире или же напротив: исключение, подчеркивающее правило? Майкрофт уже не знает, Майкрофт ничего не знает, Майкрофт сойдет с ума, конечно же.

— Повторение.

Шерлок смотрит на попугая, Джон смотрит на попугая, Майкрофт смотрит на попугая — повторение, повторение, повторение, от которого взрывается голова. Весь мир дробится повторением, весь мир — плагиат, весь мир — повторяющийся хаос, порождающий и отражающий сам себя. Майкрофт снова ныряет в варево тьмы. Однажды она поглотит его навсегда.


	4. Present Perfect Continuous

Вопль разрывает гортань, сминая сухие скорлупки слов, вспухает нарывом и прорывается потоком оглушительно рыка. И слезы, закипая под тонкой пленкой век, стекают по исчерченным тенями щекам. Рухнули столбы, конечно же. Лицо Джима, испещренное воздвигнутым на нем удивлением, склоняется округленным ртом и безднами глаз. Мозгостволовые клетки заходились в крике, когда рука Майкрофта замерла, выбирая лубрикант. Как выглядит добропорядочный, скучный вершитель мировых судеб, выбирающий интимную смазку? Как этот образ отпечатается на сетчатке миллионов объективов камер размером с микрон? Шерлок!

— Если он узнает, это ведь будет весело?

**Интродукция 2**

_Фикрайтеры, к моему огромному сожалению, не имеют представления об ответственности за свои тексты. Да и можно ли ждать ее от тех, кто пишет, чтобы подрочить, ради фана, не отягощая себя ни единой мыслью, возможно, на протяжении всей жизни? Так складываются вредные, крайне вредные стереотипы, оседающие в головах читателей тлетворным пеплом. Например, что психопаты — нормальны. Нормальны! Люди, лишенные эмпатии, не знающие, что такое чувство, с ампутированной при рождении душой, убивающие, травящие детей — они нормальны? Я изучила тонны материалов и блог матери гениального психопата. И я говорю — нет, мой Джим ненормален. Он чудовище, безумное, опасное, высасываемое космической бездушной тьмой. Конечно, он не тот примитивный психопат, какими является большинство психопатов. Конечно, нет. Он гений. Его интеллект почти равен интеллекту Эвр, а ее интеллект почти равен божественному. Но эти боги ущербны. Майкрофт затыкает черную дыру Джима собственным растаявшим сердцем. Но этот текст романного объема — не привычный фичок, я беспощадна и к читателям, и к себе, и к Майкрофту с Джимом._

— Я люблю тебя!

— Не говори так. О, не говори так! — Майкрофт трется ментальной кошкой об изгиб человеческого колена своего любовника.

— Ты не перезвонил мне. — Джим обиженно дует губы.

— Я заказал для тебя клубнику и шоколад. — Они двое за стеклом маленького лондонского кафе, как две яркие рыбы в мареве жаркого света исполняют танец безмолвного желания, сплетаясь хвостами, плавниками, помеченные отражениями друг друга в зеркальной чешуе. — Ты можешь выбрать задание сам. — Слова поднимаются из подреберья, сформированные поджелудочной железой, мягко ударяются в нёбо, каждое — как выплеск спермы. — Ты можешь выбрать, но я рекомендую второе.

Лезвийный промельк бритвенной черноты в бездонном космосе его глаз, в височных долях снова серия взрывов сверхновой, выжигающей его мозг ежесекундно. В его ушах грохочут барабаны, барабаны разнесут его черепную коробку, конечно же. Джим умрет, конечно же.

— А ты мне отсосешь? — Капризный абрис по-детски пухлой щеки, черные кудри треплет ветер, гоняемый гигантским вентилятором вертолета: — Я просил тебя не использовать крышу Букингемского дворца как посадочную площадку.

Тигр на поводке щерится и лижет член Майкрофта сквозь брюки. Если Шерлок узнает, Майкрофт рассыплется тысячей ледяных осколков. Они пересекают Трафальгарскую площадь. Транспорт встал. В штанах Майкрофта — колонна Нельсона, и это очень забавляет темноту Джима внутри его черепа. Его пальцы змеями проскользнули в отверстый зев ширинки и дразнят архитектурно-плотское сооружение, самовоздвигшееся в паху сэра Майкрофта Холмса.

— Сэр, вы неплохо ебетесь. — Округленная ртом непристойность упругим мячиком падает на мостовую и катится, подпрыгивая, под колеса замерших авто.

— Если Шерлок узнает, это будет так весело…

— Иди на хуй, Эвр.

**Интродукция 3** _Читателю, не привыкшему думать над текстом, конечно же, мое произведение покажется скучным. Ничего не происходит. Нет ожидаемого бездумного секса, необоснованных поступков, бессмысленных диалогов, гермафродитов, изгибающихся в угоду кинкам толпы. Пусть уходят. Пусть уходят и заберут свои королевские лайки — я пишу не для них. Мой читатель уже нашел меня. А я нашла вас. И рассказываю вам эту тяжелую, поверьте, изматывающе тяжелую эмоционально, истощающую меня, как автора, историю. И это будет честная, жесткая, реалистичная работа. Как вы уже, я надеюсь, поняли._

— У тебя кто-то появился? — Голос Шерлока неприятно резок, он весь графичен, исчерчен черными чернилами чертенка, заострен и выщерблен, как гобелены темноты на стене. — Почему не я, Майкрофт? Его имя, брат! Назови его имя!

Подозрения тончайше нарезанными пластинам кровоточащей непропеченной говядины падают на лицо Майкрофта из бритвенно-лезвийных глаз Шерлока.

**Интродукция 4**

_Да, это опять интродукция. Многие вообще задаются вопросом, с какого пениса в текст постоянно вставляются эти самые интродукции. Если кому-то хватит интеллектуального багажа, чтобы понять следующую фразу, объясню: автор подобен Вергилию, который ведет Данте через Ад. В больших количествах этот текст – лечебный, как член Майкрофта для психопатической сущности Мориарти, – может быть опасен для неподготовленного читателя. Профессиональный психиатр, читающий меня и уже отписавшийся в комментариях, подтвердит, что при психотерапии необходимо контейнирование эмоций, создание безопасного пространства для пациента. Так и тут. Благодаря интродукциям читатель понимает, что автор, хоть жесток, неподкупен и честен, но — рядом, и на него можно опереться в этом исцеляющем хаосе._

— Опять убийство! — Джон воздвигается в дверях, растерянно держа в руке телефон. — Опять гермафодит. И снова... изогнут.

Майкрофт спасен, Майкрофт спасен, Майкрофт спасен, пусть и на время — повторения спасают Майкрофта, хаос плагиата спасает мир


	5. Кракелюры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А я одно видел: вы – Джоконда, которую надо украсть. И украли.  
> В. Маяковский. «Облако в штанах». 
> 
> Что наша жизнь – игра!  
> Ария Германа из оперы «Пиковая дама».

— Так невозможно думать!

Джон пожимает плечами и перекрывает капающий кран. Мерно-навязчивый стук капель прекращается.

Шерлок, весь натянуто-тетевиный, касательно-линеарный, оглядывается, привычно нарезая бритвенным взглядом звеняще-пустое пространство. Раковина в красочных разводах — их одержимо-фрактальный, повторяющийся узор быстро утягивает Майкрофта в бездну тьмы: опиумные видения окутывают все мозгостволовые клетки, и член снова поднимает голову, кокетливо улыбаясь: ну? Прекрати, — отвечает ему Майкрофт; но у члена округлившийся рот Джима, притворно-дурашливый, словно накрашенный; а то что? — хихикает он, изгибаясь и клубясь, — где ваша ротанговая трость, сэр Майкрофт?

Майкрофт напрягает фасции мышц, вздыбливает мотки сухожилий, сжимая зонт, скользя подушечками пальцев по гладкой изогнутой ручке, — школа, школа, школа, старая добрая английская школа и телесные наказания — их любимая игра; Джим стоит, наклонившись над столом, выставив половинчатость ягодиц, ждущих, просяще-дерзких, таких еще _не наказанных…_

**Интродукция 5**

_Да, интродукцию я вставляю именно сейчас, когда вы уже надеялись было подрочить. Но нет. Этот текст — не для мещанского извращенного дроча, а для возрождения духа и роста читательских изменений по экспоненте. Я так применила специальный прием: расслабленный, возбужденный читатель лучше поддается изменениям, а тема интродукции сегодня наиболее ВАЖНАЯ. Итак. Существует такая чудовищная вещь, как читательское потреблядство. Это целая эпидемия, литературная чума двадцать первого века, о которой я собираюсь написать отдельную статью, просто завистники немного мешают, пытаются удалить меня с сайта. Но сказать об этом необходимо: Автор пишет не для себя; Автор пишет для читателя, а читатель — что? Читатель, не побоюсь этого слова, срет Автору на голову! Беззастенчиво, безостановочно. Все они потребляют, быстро вздрочнут на цепях, а потом срут на голову, чтобы снова потреблять и дрочить. Вы сейчас ужаснулись этой картине, а представьте, как ужасаюсь я?! Потому что эта голова — МОЯ. В литературе есть такое понятие как «докормленность текста». Конечно, пэтэушницы об этом не знают, но настоящие редакторы — конечно, да. Когда текст не докормлен, в авторе пробуждаются демоны; когда текст не докормлен, открываются черные дыры и кротовые норы; когда текст не докормлен, автор хочет убивать, расчленять, делать из неблагодарных читателей гермафродитов и изгибать их. Это очень опасное явление (я уже говорила — литературная чума, но повторение лишним не будет), поэтому — ДОКАРМЛИВАЙТЕ текст. (Психиатр подтвердит.)_

Гермафродит лежит у стены, украшенной ладжвардинами [1]; и его извращенная изогнутость отражается, как в слитке слюды, в террактовом безумии валяющегося рядом холста, грубо вырванного из рамы: яростная лиса, изогнувшаяся как уроборос, хватает себя пастью за хвост.

— Тевмесская лисица[2], — задумчиво говорит Шерлок. — Подпись. Зачем здесь нужна подпись?

Он — силуэтно-черный, перспективно-панорамный, словно касательная прямая, по дуге огибающая окружность, кажется врезанным в этом светлое, воздушное пространство мастерской с огромным окном во всю стену. Или нет — пространство граттажировано[3] в черноте Шерлока; чернота — и Майкрофт прикрывает глаза, член уже задорно и понимающе улыбается — но нет, не сейчас.

**Интродукция 6**

_Правильно, потому что сейчас — интродукция. Многие читатели пишут извинения — ах, я не успел откомментировать, сейчас только дочитываю, поэтому потом, простите. Получается вроде как — потребил, быстро вздрочнул, даже без цепей, а спасибо скажу потом. Нет! Повторю еще раз: ДОКОРМЛЕННОСТЬ текста. Это важнее — и в первую очередь, для вас! Вы идете в Лувр смотреть на Джоконду, почему у вас появляются какие-то пошлые отговорки про «не доена корова, гребаные куры, дети плачут, есть нечего»?! Значит, вы не хотите в Лувр, значит, Лувр не для вас, значит, вы не готовы к Лувру, но все равно это не отменяет вашей обязанности — вы должны его ДОКОРМИТЬ. Особенно если это не просто роман, не просто романный объем, если в нем МНОГО больше, чем роман, — вы представляете, НАСКОЛЬКО голоден такой текст? Там десять романов, и они все не кормлены. Поэтому — ДОКАРМЛИВАНИЕ — через не могу, через не хочу, через «у меня дела», через «я болею коронавирусом и меня посадили в карантин», через «ой, у нас тут пиздец и апокалипсис». Не ищите отговорок. Это — исток всех проблем, это — корень зла. Автор должен быть СЫТ, текст — ДОКОРМЛЕН. ВСЁ._

Краски, кисти, холсты, мольберты, палитры, гипсовые фигуры — смешение стилей и эпох, мастерская тонет в хаосе прекрасного, в безумии искусства; Лестрейд шагает вперед и присаживается на корточки перед распахнутой книгой, которая валяется недалеко от тела.

— Это… похоже, кириллица? Болгарский?

Майкрофт подходит ближе; словарь раскрыт на букве «к», дикая древняя славянщина лезет в глаза остро-бритвенными краями букв и распадается на привычные фракталы — КЪНIАSЬ КЪIZНЬ

— Это не болгарский. Старославянский. — Желтые страницы смотрят на Майкрофта; член хихикает _— помолчи._

— А в тот раз был Оскар Уайлд, «Счастливый принц», — замечает Джон.

— Принц! — Натянуто-тетевиный Шерлок оборачивается, выпуская наконец стрелу озарения. — Как будет принц на славянском?

Растворитель, скипидар, остро-пряный запах масляных красок; снующие по улице внизу кэбы. Майкрофт смотрит вниз, словно видит в улице клубящуюся бездну, касается стекла изогнутой ручкой зонта. А если Шерлок узнает, это будет весело.

— Иллюстратор и реставратор. Интересно.

— А это что?

Майкрофт оборачивается: на стене складная трехстворчатая — икона? — но на ней нет изображений. Все три части черны и испещрены только воздвигнутыми на них золотыми кракелюрами — словно трещины в стене, скрывающей преступника; словно трещины на тонкой оболочке капсулы нормальности, отделяющей его от космического безумия хаоса. Или напротив — оболочке космоса, в которой он прячется от упорядоченности мира?

Поглощенный бездной, он видит в золотом переплетении трещин три ротанговые трости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ладжвардина (перс.), тип средневековой иранской художественной керамики с празднично нарядной росписью терракотово-красной и белой (иногда также черной) красками и с золочением поверх очень плотной непрозрачной эмалевой глазури глубокого ультрамаринового цвета.
> 
> [2]Тевмесская лисица - в древнегреческой мифологии чудовищная лисица, которая терзала жителей Беотии. Ее невозможно было догнать и поймать, каждый месяц она требовала себе дань, и фиванцам приходилось отдавать ей жертву мужского пола. Пока не явился Кефал со своим псом, от которого никто не мог убежать. Лис и пес бежали вечно, пока Зевс не обратил их в камень. Более рационалистическое толкование говорит, что просто человек по имени Лис захватил Тевмесский холм. Но его победил Кефал.
> 
> [3]Граттаж - (от франц. grattage, от gratter - скрести, царапать) - способ выполнения рисунка путём процарапывания пером или острым инструментом бумаги или картона, залитых тушью по воску.


End file.
